The Crossing of Dimensions
by Cocoaflower
Summary: Team Natsu is thrown in to an alternative world! Edolas counterparts as well. Only Natsu and Edo Natsu know they don't belong there and now they have to help the others regain their memories! Can they do it? ENJOY! Please R&R!  Used to be called Book 2 of SQ series.  Sequel: NAFFMTM.
1. Chapter 1

THIS USED TO BE CALLED BOOK 2 OF THE SQ SERIES BUT I CHANGED MY MIND SO... yeah, just agree with me... Please. ^-^ (I used to be called fionlao though...)

OKAY! So, this is the continuing sequel of Never Anger a Flaming Fire Mage too Much. Sorry to those of you who thought this was a crossover. Tee hee, I accidently announced the 3rd sequel of the story instead of this one. Anyhow, enjoy!

To those of you who haven't read Never Anger a Flaming Fire Mage too much, read and review now! And if you don't want to, it's okay. I understand your laziness since I'm the same.

So if you haven't read the story, the main points are:

-Natsu has a stepsister and brother called Aki and Fuyu. The three are part of a group in a prophecy called the Season Quarters. Aki is spring, Fuyu is winter, Natsu is summer and the final (mysterious) one is spring.

-Natsu ran away from Fairy Tail because of some misunderstandings between him and Team Natsu. Then he and Fuyu got captured by this guild called Volcano Lava and were rescued out by the rest of Team Natsu and Aki.

-The 3 Epicoticals were part of a dark guild called the Epicotyl Guild whom later joined Volcano Lava and now are on the loose because V.L. guild

Yeah, that's pretty much it. So this story is on the Great Magic Tournament to those who haven't seen the latest chapter. It's set right before Natsu's battle.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 of Book Two<p>

[:D :3 :) Tee hee, I'm just listening to an awesome song right now! :D :3 :)]

"It's okay, Lucy. Don't worry, I'll win!" Natsu smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I believe you will. Now go prepare for your turn!" Lucy told Natsu as he waved bye and ran the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

'Raven Tail is so cheating! Cancelling Lucy's magic? How dare they! That was so not fair!' Natsu thought as he ran.

"Oomph!" he said as he collided with another person.

"Heh, Natsu Dragneel, I was just looking for you." The mysterious person chuckled.

"E-eh? What do you want me for…"Natsu growled. "Ivan? Master of Raven Tail!"

"Ah? Oh so the fierce little summer is snarling?" Ivan smirked.

"Wha- how? How do you know that name?" Natsu roared at the latter.

"Well, one message, if you want your little autumn to be safe, be careful not to win!" Ivan smiled creepily and snapped his fingers.

He vanished. Simply said before Natsu could even reply.

"A-aki… DAMN YOU!" Natsu yelled as he ran back the way he came from towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Where's Natsu? He's supposed to be up any minute!" Lucy panicked. "He said that he'd win!"

"That flame-brain better not be late." Gray snickered.

"**Attention! The next round is about to begin. First is the battle between Natsu Dragneel from Team Fairy Tail A and Obra from Raven Tail is about to begin. Will the two contestants come to the battlefield." **The announcer shouted.

A whole lot of cheers and some boos from Fairy Tail came when Obra stepped in to the stage.

Obra was secretly smirking because he knew he was going to win anyhow.

"This is not good. He's the one that cancelled out my magic." Lucy mumbled.

"Did you say something, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"N-nothing." Lucy replied.

"Damn, where is that squinty eyes?" Gray snarled.

Lucy looked at Gray and spoke. "I saw Natsu when I was coming towards here but he went the opposite way. He's probably using the long way around.

"**If Natsu Dragneel from Team Fairy Tail A doesn't make it in 2 minutes, this will be an automatic win for Raven Tail!"** the announcer authorized.

"Oh no! Where's Natsu?" Lucy gripped the railing.

"Yo, master Ivan! How'd it go?" Obra, down in the battlefield, yelled at the sudden appearance of his master.

"He didn't take it so well…" Ivan said thoughtfully.

Then a loud voice roared, "IVAN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE AKI?"

"Dunno, probably at the Raven Tail guild which is_** at least 50 kilometers away…"**_ Ivan shrugged and smirked.

"Dammit…" Natsu clenched his fist. "Evil, stupid, idiotic, moronic, horrific, ugly bastard…" he muttered as his anger meter reached the top.

Hibiki from Blue Pegasus immediately understood the situation and activated his Archive magic. Then he shouted and pointed in a direction, "Natsu! His guild is 42 kilometers away in that direction!"

Natsu yelled and fiery wings sprouted on his back, pushing him in to Dragon Force.

"Thanks, Hibiki…" he muttered to the Blue Pegasus mage as he flew away top speed towards the direction of Raven Tail.

"E-eh? What happened?" Lucy panicked.

"Natsu flew away… he's an Exceed!" Happy exclaimed.

"What? What kind of logic is that, baka-neko?" Lucy yelled at him.

"T-that's… dragon slayer… magic…" a voice sounded behind the team.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Gray asked when he turned around.

"Y-yeah… anyways, N-natsu-san just reached his top anger so his power developed to a-another l-level…" Wendy explained.

"Wow." Lucy offered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with two other teams... (Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth :D [Just felt like it...])<p>

Fairy Tail B:

"Woah, that fire bastard sure created a humongous scene." Gajeel muttered as he peered through some binoculars to watch Natsu.

"Stupid fire person, catching Gray-sama's attention before me…" Juvia fumed.

"J-juvia… I don't think that's how it is…" Gajeel sweat dropped.

Sabertooth:

"Wow, I-I haven't even reached that stage yet… How do you even sprout w-wings…" Sting stared in awe at the now far away dragon slayer.

"Hmm, I think the iron dragon slayer is much stronger…" Rogue said even though his eyes showed some excitement of the sudden display.

"Well… I wonder if we're going to have a full-fledged war against Raven Tail, I sure would like to… A good practice." Sting commented.

"Sure, I don't mind." Rogue answered with his eyes closed.

"Yo, Raven Tail Master!" Sting yelled.

"What, twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue?" Ivan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, honestly I don't care about that fire dragon bastard that just flew away but they seem to do…" Sting commented and pointed at the Fairy Tail teams.

"So?" Ivan questioned with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh nothing, just that they're gonna attack you and then we'll join the fun!" Rogue's first comment spurred the Raven Tail master.

"Really? They're clearly the no violence type if there is not a reason-" Ivan was stopped and started gaping at a person floating in the middle of the battlefield.

"Fairy Tail Team A and B, what would you do if one of your teammates were threatened?" the mysterious person asked with determination.

"Of course, we'd fight the one who threatened our teammate, Mavis-san." Erza answered for everyone. The other members nodded as if agreeing immediately.

Most of the other teams gasped and gaped at the now known as Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion.

"Then go." Mavis smiled and disappeared from the other teams besides for Fairy Tail's sight.

"Hey first master, what exactly happened?" Makarov asked with curiosity.

"Well, I just let everybody see me." Mavis replied with a 'SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE THE MASTER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT?' face.

"No, no. I meant the threatening part." Makarov rolled his eyes.

Mavis again put the 'SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE THE MASTER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT?' face. "Natsu-san was threatened that his stepsister was held hostage and then he head out to rescue her."

Makarov made an 'unbelievable' face. (O_O) "GO DEFEAT THEM, FAIRY TAIL!"

Mavis put on the 'SERIOUSLY? THEY'VE ALREADY GONE!' face.

"Oh." Makarov commented.

"HEY ERZA, LUCY, GRAY, HAPPY, WENDY, CHARLES, GAJEEL and whatchamacallyourcat? GO TO RAVEN TAIL. HELP HIM."

The above said people responded with a 'Hai!' and left immediately.

* * *

><p>NOW DONE THE FIRST CHAPPIE OF THE BOOK 2 OF THE S.Q. SERIES! :D<p>

SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT, IT'LL GET LONGER AND LONGER, I PROMISE! 'Cause that's usually what happens in every story! (WOW!) Although it's that I do it unconsciously… Ehehe… (Sweat drops)

OH RIGGHHHH…. I forgot to respond to all the reviews from the previous story for the last chappie… so I'll do that next chappie...

WELL? DID YOU ENJOY IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING IT AND REVIEWING IT! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I'm back and yes, I finally figured out the plot of this story… basically… in a really short sentence. … Okay, so maybe I haven't… -_-"

SOOO REPLIESIE TO DA REVIEWIES:

darkhuntressxir - NATSU CAN FLY! YAY! As Happy says, NATSU'S A EXCEED! (Editor: Karate chops authoress on the head. "No.")

EternalLoveHitsuHina - YAY! FANKEW! HURRAY! HAPPY! :D :) :3 Natsu is an exceed! (Editor: Again, NO! HE IS NOT!)

Buffy McCracken - Yup, LOL. THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! :D

Anyhow, disclaimer: As I said many times… er… once… ARE YOU DEAF OR BLIND OR SOMETHING? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Damn it! How many times do I have to say this?

* * *

><p>Okay… CREAM SODA RULES THE WORLD! Sorry… I really wanted to say that. (Recap on the first chappie)<p>

"HEY ERZA, LUCY, GRAY, HAPPY, WENDY, CHARLES, GAJEEL and whatchamacallyourcat? GO TO RAVEN TAIL. HELP HIM."

The above said people responded with a 'Hai!' and left immediately.

* * *

><p>NOW TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE… (dramatic music comes) (dramatic music dies: ARE YOU DONE WITH THIS CAPTION YET?) [SHUT UP! I'M STARTING!]<p>

NATSU'S POV

Natsu flew to the Raven Tail guild without any hesitation. He didn't even bother to think about his wings and the only thought was, 'Please, Aki, be alright… please.'

As he arrived his wings disappeared and landed on the roof of the Raven Tail guild. There, he struggled to climb down the chimney like what people say in Christmas stories. (XD Santa Claus)

"Damn…" Natsu grumbled. "This is harder than they make it look in movies… How does that fat red-coated guy even get down this thing?"

One slip and he fell. Natsu's head hit the logs AND THANK GOD, the fireplace was not lighted.

"Eh? Aki? Is that you?" Natsu asked immediately as he climbed out of the sooty fireplace.

"**Natsu Dragneel, Summer-san, please come if you wanna rescue her. If you dare…"**

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled in to nowhere at all.

"**BUT IF I TELL YOU IT WON'T BE FUN! FINE! PLEASE FOLLOW THE CUTE ANIMALS-CHANS!"**

Natsu immediately sweat dropped when he saw a stuffed lion stuffy. He walked until he saw a bunny plushie and his eye twitched. Then his annoying mood increased when he saw a froggy doll. Finally, when he saw the most adorable cat puppet that looked exactly like Happy, he couldn't take it anymore.

"WTF IS UP WITH THESE THINGS?" Natsu screamed as he kicked aside it.

"**Well… it was meant to take your time to keep walking… but SINCE YOU KICKED MY DEAR KITTY-CHAN! I SHALL KILL YOU!"**

"USO BAKKARI!*" Natsu shouted as he punched the nearest wall bringing the whole wall down.

"Natsu?" a voice sounded.

"Ah? Happy? When were you here? AND YOU TOO, STUPID REDFOX?" Natsu shrieked in surprise when he saw the whole Team Natsu and Wendy, Charles, Lily and Gajeel.

"WHAT WAS THAT, FLAME MORON?" Gajeel yelled and stepped towards Natsu harshly bumping their foreheads together.

"OWWW!" both of them screamed when it happened.

"YOU BASTARD!" they both yelled at the same time.

"URUSAI!*" Erza screamed at the two that were at each other's necks.

"**NOW FOLLOW MY … UHHH… I HAVEN'T NAMED IT YET BUT…. FOLLOW MY SHINIGAMI MANNEQUIN THAT'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!"**

Once again, everybody sweat dropped to how ridiculous it sounded. But of course, they followed the 'shinigami mannequin that moves on its own'.

"What the…" Erza muttered when tape encircled all of them, taping their hands and legs on to their bodies so they all fell on the ground.

Each mage there was mummified with tape… and each mage was thrown in to a room by unknown forces.

"KYAHAHA! Since I covered your face, you won't know who I am so yeah… just a warning now, I'm gonna send you to a different alternate dimension because master said so… And besides I don't even know which one of you is which so whatever." A mysterious person cackled.

"Oh yeah and I already sent 'Autumn' over there but she won't know you guys… if you get what I mean. And no worries, the tape will dissolve once you land in that other dimension so good luck!" the mysterious person once again said.

Flames burst at once and burnt one of the body's tapes. Natsu stood back up and yelled at the person, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ALTERNATIVE DIMENSION?" he screamed with gaping eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking…" the person said with a carefree attitude. "Edolas correct?"

"WOAH! ARE YOU A MIND-READER?" Natsu shrieked in surprise.

"Sure, you could say that… but it's not Edolas, it's another place. And this machine that I just thrown all your friends in covers their memories of Earthland with fake ones of that dimension so that's what I mean by Aki won't being able to recognize them." The person muttered.

That same person suddenly scowled and said something that surprised Natsu. "I already sent all your Edolas counterparts there so they won't cause any trouble here. But surprisingly, you resisted and accidently tripped on this memory changing switch causing it to turn to disabled so he remembers everything…" the now seen as a man roughly in his 30's described.

Then he shrieked, "WAIT! WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL THIS?"

Natsu smirked after listening in silence. "Well, thanks for the conversation but I've gotta go now."

He ran for the switch and 'switched' it to disabled.

Before the man could even say, HEY!, He jumped in to the portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Uso Bakkari = You're kidding!<p>

KYAHAHAHA! (Erm… sorry for the short chapter… my insane self has gone even insane-r) MWAHAHAHA! (Yeah… you get what I mean…) NYAHAHAHA! (Hey! Let's play a game! If you can guess what might happen in the next chapter, then I'll update the next chappie faster. And also, at the meantime, you're also helping me with ideas for the story. Of course, I won't reveal who gets it right… but if no one gets it then I'll update it like the usual.) HEEHEEHEEHEE HAHAHAHA! (Um…. Yea…. So you get it right? Anyways, see you in the next chapter!)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Please Review.) .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I'm back fast… eh, probably because it's spring break! And probably that my mind is bursting with ideas because of my happiness and eagerness to update… and also possibly because of my birthday, March 29, TODAY. Yay! Turning 14 now well actually I am 14 for 6 hours or so! Anyhow, replying to DA REVIEWS! *sigh* I'm still like a child, neh?

* * *

><p>darkhuntressxir - You never know if it could be that person... but it could be... he could be just a crazy fanatic about stuffed toys? :D Dunno, find out later!<p>

EternalLoveHitsuHina - Santa Claus - Natsu... which one will be better in climbing down chimneys? DEFINITELY SANTA CLAUS! :D And the crazy fanatic about stuffed toys... CRAZY! :3

* * *

><p>Okay… Disclaimer: As I complained in the last chapter, it is better that you do not ask me about the fact that I do not own Fairy Tail. See I said it like… TWO, FREAKING TWO TIMES ALREADY!<p>

* * *

><p>The flashback of Chapter 2:<p>

Then he shrieked, "WAIT! WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL THIS?"

Natsu smirked after listening in silence. "Well, thanks for the conversation but I've gotta go now."

He ran for the switch and 'switched' it to disabled.

Before the man could even say, HEY! He jumped in to the portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3…starting…. NOW! (AN: Okay, I was lying. It starts on the next line.)

Natsu's POV (A/N: Okay, I was lying AGAIN. Please stick with my lies. It starts on the NEXT line.)

Natsu was waking up for some odd reason. That was scary; his memories suddenly got fuzzy but were back 5 seconds later. He raised his head slowly to see that he was in a classroom. He was sitting at a window-side seat.

"EHHHH? WHERE AM I?" he yelled as he stood up suddenly.

"NATSU DRAGONE!" the teacher shouted. "I COULD SWEAR THAT YOU WERE IN YOUR UNIFORM A COUPLE OF SECONDS AGO BEFORE YOU SNEAKED OFF TO THE WASHROOM. May I ask why you are not in your school uniform?"

"Huh?" Natsu's expression was all confused. One of his eyebrows was raised and curious eyes were gleaming at the teacher. "Like hell with school! I got to go find the rest of the team!"

With that, he dashed off, or tried to. In this world, the teacher was a demon and could catch our fire breathing dragon slayer. "No. Sit back down. And detention after school."

"You are seriously kidding me…" Natsu grumbled when he sat back down.

A paper airplane flew through the window and landed on Natsu's desk. "What the heck…"

He unfolded it to find a quick messy written message. His first thought was… 'He's definitely on a transportation thing while writing this…'

Hey Earthland Natsu,

It's me, Edo Natsu. Did you know that magic isn't real in this world? And you probably realized, the Natsu of this world went to the washroom but he actually skipped classes! Although I couldn't find him though. Oh right, and in Edolas, we found a new way to have magic! The prince went over to Earthland and found some power lacrima and brought it back to Edolas! Then he gave everyone some of it and we realized that we could grow it like a plant! Can you believe that? Oh and did you know I'm driving a helicopter? Helicopters are SOOOO cool! You can probably see me outside!

Sincerely yours,

Edo Natsu

"What…" Natsu looked out the window and found him staring at his Edo self.

There, Edo Natsu was, hanging on the edge of a helicopter while battling the mage that had thrown Team Natsu in the portal. Edo Natsu was busy using a flaming sword swinging it around like he was panicking, which he was.

"WHAT THE-!" Natsu yelled when he planted a foot on his desk.

"NATSU DRAGONE! DOUBLE DETENTION FOR YOU!" the teacher screamed across the room causing the whole class to look over at him.

"Uh… but… MY TWIN IS IN TROUBLE!" Natsu declared while pointing out the window.

Some of the girls squealed, "You have a twin, Natsu?" They all ran to the window.

Many of the boys found it weird. "Wow. All of the popular kids like Erza and Lucy are triplets, but that guy has a twin?"

"Woah, he's probably filming some kind of action movie! Where's the cameraman?" a boy exclaimed when he saw Edo Natsu.

"NOW WHAT? EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND I'LL GO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" the teacher angrily shouted.

"Aww, but sensei…" one of the students tried to disobey but was cut off short by the teacher's sharp, death glare.

The teacher walked over to the window and looked out. She sighed. "Go Natsu, go and help your stupid twin! But come back immediately afterwards! WITH YOUR TWIN! So you don't cause any trouble…"

"Sure ma'am." Natsu smiled and the girls swooned and sighed happily. (A/N: Apparently, Natsu of this world is pretty popular with girls… of Class 2-C…)

Natsu proceeded to run through the hallways but something caught his eye and stopped at another classroom. Classroom 2-A.

"Eh? Lucy?" Natsu muttered. "Riggghhhttt… she has her fake memories… how will I get her actual memories back… and how will I contact her secretly without these people… AH! I got it!"

He smiled and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote a quick note and folded it up like the paper airplane that Edo Natsu made. He waited until the teacher of her classroom turned to write something. He threw the paper airplane with deadly accuracy and it landed in Lucy's bag.

'Wait! What if that was the Lucy of this era?' he thought grimly. 'Whatever.' He waved that thought aside and hurried down the stairs to reach Edo Natsu.

As he arrived Edo Natsu's hand was already slipping off the helicopter. Edo Natsu fell and Natsu ran to catch him but of course, like all comedy stuff, Edo Natsu landed on Natsu. No, actually not. It was quite the opposite.

Natsu's timing was off so Edo Natsu fell first but Natsu ended up tripping over him and instead, it was Natsu on Edo Natsu.

"Owww! Hey Earthland me! … N-Now, do you mind getting off me? You're kinda heavy…" Edo Natsu complained with tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Sure! Please explain what is going on!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"W-wahhh… That person j-just s-stole my helicopter! He j-just a-appeared sud-denly…" Edo Natsu hiccupped.

"Hey, I told the class that I landed in that you were my twin." Natsu grinned. Then his face went slack. "N-no way… i-is th-that this world counterpart of us?" he stuttered.

Edo Natsu looked up and saw the exact form of themselves staring at them from the classroom window. Then the person up in the classroom winked and gave them a thumbs-up and disappeared. "W-what just h-hap-pened?"

"Uh… I'd say that was our counterpart in this alternative world… Erm… his name… oh! Natsu Dragone!" Natsu replied. "Let's go up."

"Y-yeah…" Edo Natsu said as he wiped his tears dry. "There's one thing I wanted to talk about, Earthland me…"

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"W-well… I tried to talk to umm… whom you call 'scary' Lucy and she kinda tortured me… but that was just her personality… She really doesn't remember me at all…" Edo Natsu trembled.

"S'okay, man! I still have no idea which Lucy I sent a letter to… Ehehehe. I think it was the wrong Lucy but whatever." Natsu nervously laughed.

"O-oh… well, umm, do you want to go find this world Natsu, Earthland me?" Edo Natsu asked shyly.

"Sure, let's go! Oh one thing, can I call you Edo? Your name's too long to say every time I address you." Natsu asked while sprinting off back to their classroom.

YAY! I'M DONE!

(CO-EDITOR: save a purple banana, eat a regular one instead! :D)

You know, that has absolutely nothing at all to do with this but... good commercial...


	4. Chapter 4

So… it's already term 3 of school, huh. It's sad, neh? Well, enough of this so we can get on to seeing the 'this other dimension' Natsu's appearance! Who wouldn't want to see another of our cute fire breathing dragon slayer mage? Okay, so maybe not in this chappie but the next...

Thank you very much to the following:

**_darkhuntressxir:_** Yeah, Natsu goes to school. And yes, my co-editor is extremely crazy but does her job well so yeah... Extremely hyper at times ... most of the times...

**_Shadow:_** YAY! You finally reviewed, #1 fan! Angel-Natsu... huh... weird...| Santa, yes, SANTA CLAUS! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND SANTA! NOOO! DON'T GIVE ME A COAL FOR CHRISTMAS o.O| three Natsu's... you shall see in the next chappie! ELFMAN! BE A MAN! (O_O I'm a woman...)

**_EternalLoveHitsuHina_**: OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING! NATSU IS AT SCHOOL! NNOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! I ONLY TURNED 14 for EXACTLY ONE WEEK! AND SUMMER BREAK HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I SAID I ALREADY TOLD YOU 3 TIMES THAT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! 3 IS THE MAGIC NUMBER!<p>

* * *

><p>Recapitulation of Chapter :3!<p>

Unbeknownst to him, a young girl was following them. She ran and tugged at Edo Natsu's sleeve.

"Natsu-san? You have a twin?" the girl asked quietly.

Edo Natsu looked around and gaped at what he saw. "Hey Natsu, isn't that Earthland's…?"

"Eh? WHAT? EDO…" Natsu yelled in surprise. "WHAT'S WENDY DOING HERE?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~ :D<p>

"Eh? Natsu-san, you don't remember me?" Wendy asked directing it at Edo Natsu.

"Um… that's Natsu… I'm… uh… Edo… Natsu's twin." Edo Natsu introduced himself.

"Oh. Konichiwa, Edo-san!" Wendy then turned to the Earthland Natsu. "Natsu-san, let's go!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Wendy?" Natsu asked confusedly.

Wendy pouted and tears started forming in her eyes. "N-Natsu-san… you told me that you'd have a tea party with me and Mr. Happy and Mrs. Charles!"

"What? Happy and Charles?" Natsu exclaimed with surprised evident in his eyes.

"Yeah! My kitty cat plushies! Mr. Happy and Mrs. Charles!" Wendy informed Natsu with hope glimmering in her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Uh… let's go, Wendy! Is it possible that I bring Edo too?" Natsu couldn't say no to her cute and teary face.

"Yeah~ I'm sure Mr. Happy and Mrs. Charles will be super happy that there are two Natsu-sans!~" Wendy cheered happily and dragged the two through the hallway. Some other students who eating by their lockers looked at them with a bewildering expression on their face.

Due to Natsu's sensitive hearing, he heard some information and conversations.

One was, "Hey! Isn't that the popular Natsu Dragneel of Class 3-C?"

Another was that, "They're heading towards the superior classrooms! Don't tell me that he's going to start a fight with his twin and his sister against his rival again!"

Natsu shook his head in confusion, 'Sister? Wendy's my sister in this world? What the hell is going on here?' he thought.

His head started to spin. 'Superior Classrooms? What are those?' he once again thought anxiously. 'Sounds bad… and my rival? …Gray…Definitely Gray…'

Natsu grumbled along as Wendy dragged the two out of the school, hitting every stair as they go.

"Hey Salamander! Where ya goin'? Skipping school? Pathetic!" a voice rang out behind them.

"Huh? Shut up, Stupid Redfox! You don't even know what the heck is going on here so shut up now!" Natsu growled back and let Wendy drag him out of the school grounds.

"Who are ya talkin' about?" 'Gajeel' answered in a threatening tone.

"SHUT UP! I'm talking to him!" Natsu pointed at the familiar form of the Iron Dragon Slayer next to the one slurring on his words.

"Huh, now how the hell do you know my last name?" the EL (Earthland) Gajeel spat out at Natsu.

"Dude, stupid Redfox! You actually forgot? Eh, freakin' remember and then talk to me. Until then, talk to the hand." Natsu taunted when they arrived in front of a house.

"NATSU-SAN~ We're here!" Wendy squealed in excitement as she turned the doorknob.

"Redfox! You comin'? Or are you too scared?" Natsu smirked wickedly.

"B-but, Natsu-san! That person is too s-scary… I DON'T WANNA HAVE TEA WITH HIM!" Wendy pouted as Edo Natsu tried to calm her down.

"Well, okay whatever, Redfox, you're not invited anyways so… come on Wendy! Let's go!" Natsu turned in to Mister Nice-guy and pushed Edo and Wendy in to the house.

As Natsu walked in, he could've sworn that he heard Gajeel mumbling, "Stupid Salamander. You think I forgot?"

He turned around to see that Gajeel was gone and cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever." He said to himself and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>At the school…15 minutes later:<p>

"Hey iceberg!" Gajeel ran in to classroom 2-B.

"What are you doing here, RedSocks?" Gray sneered as he saw Gajeel strolling in to the classroom. (A/N: Redfox is the name but Gray just … well… calls him that … for fun…)

Another classmate came up to him and yelled. "Yeah! You inferior students aren't allowed to be in the classrooms above you!"

And one other came up to Gajeel and taunted, "Hey, 2-D inferior race, give me ten dollars."

Gajeel punched both of them in the face, with one falling unconscious and the other running to the principal's office screaming, "A 2-D just committed treason against 2-B's!"

(A/N: Just to clear the confusion, in this school, the higher grade classes think highly of themselves except for … well… some like Lucy or Erza… and the classes are thought as a monarchy. Perhaps if you were a 2-B student, then 2-A would be superior and 2-C, 2-D and so on would be inferior to you. The Unwritten Rules of the School are the following: #1: No inferiors should be in their superiors' classroom without permission. #2: No inferiors could go through superiors' lockers or personal things without permission. #3: Inferiors should obey every rule of the superiors and not argue or disobey.)

* * *

><p>Now to Natsu's situation:<p>

"Hey Edo… I think Happy and Charles are pretending not to be real… Because Happy sure is doing a bad job of it…" Natsu whispered to Edo Natsu.

"I gotta go pee-pee. I will be right back~!" Wendy smiled and trotted out of the room down to the washroom downstairs.

Natsu took the chance and grabbed Happy by the shoulders. "Happy! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Happy didn't respond and kept as silent as ever.

"Aww, come on, Happy! I know you're real so just get this over with!" Natsu whined and set Happy down in the chair.

Happy looked over at Charles and she nodded.

"Who are you?" Happy asked cautiously.

"Oh shit. You don't remember me, do you? How am I going to get your memories back…" Natsu complained to himself.

"What do you mean my memories?" Happy stared blankly up at Natsu who was rolling his eyes.

"Well, so we are from this alternative universe and you were my partner in that universe. And then we were thrown in to this world that the enemy set so everybody would lose their memories and be replaced by fake ones. So then, me and Edo here, were sent over but we disabled the switch to the memories swapping thing accidentally," Natsu indicated at Edo Natsu, "And purposefully."

"What?" Happy shrieked in surprise.

"I guess that actually fits in with my visions…" This was the first time Charles spoke. "I have been having headaches and visions that don't even make sense…"

"Yeah… C-Charles-san, you and Happy-san are an Exceed and from my world, Edolas. But then the queen of the Exceeds in Edolas sent you two and others to Earthland, where my counterpart self is at." At this point, Edo Natsu pointed over at Natsu. "And before you ask anything… I-I'm actually not sure if you two have a counterpart at Earthland and here. I think it's only humans…"

"Ahh!" Charles let out a whimper when she clutched her head of memories floating everywhere.

"Charles!" Happy shrieked in surprise. "What have you done to her?"

"Happy! What do you mean?" Natsu asked in a worried tone. "She's just getting her memories back!"

"Well, STOP IT! It's hurting her!" Happy screamed at Natsu. "You fraud! Get out of Wendy's house! Even if you're her brother that never comes home!"

Natsu had a shocked expression on his face and bangs quickly shadowed his eyes. "Fine…" he stated simply. "Edo, please help them in place of me."

Natsu then proceeded to walk out of the room. "N-Natsu-san… are you leaving already?"

Natsu looked at Wendy who was in front of him showing her his saddened face. "Wendy, take care of Happy and Charles, they'll help you regain your memories…" he smiled warmly at Wendy, knelt down and hugged her.

"I'll be back… soon." Natsu whispered in to Wendy's ear and stood up. He ran away without another word.

Wendy stood in shock as emotions rushed through her. "I-I don't like that look… I've seen it before… where have I s-seen it? WHERE HAVE I SEEN IT?" Wendy screamed to herself.

Edo Natsu didn't know what to do. He could just follow Natsu or … he could've done what his Earthland self has asked for. He glanced over at Happy who was mentally frightened at the Natsu that stood there a while ago. Cold sweat dripped off his cat face and then Edo Natsu looked over at Wendy and decided to help her.

Before he could even reach her, Happy demanded in a quiet tone, "Don't even touch her, you b-bastard… Get out of this h-house…"

Edo Natsu winced at Happy's fierce expression. The only face he had seen before was the smiling one when Happy and his Earthland self met him.

Edo Natsu muttered so only Wendy could hear, "It'll be alright. Trust me. Earthland Natsu isn't one to back down. And neither am I." he said firmly.

Then without another sound, his footsteps echoed the hallways outside and a 'BANG!' of the sound of a slammed door was evident in the air.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh… I feel so… err… mysterious … today… All the angst part was written today and I'm sorry but this took me longer than I imagined… I'm sure having some writer's block now. So Imma end this chappie now. :D<p>

Please Review! Love you! :3


	5. Chapter 5

:D :) :3 :J C: :B :I (Waaayyyyy too much smiley faces… but of course, you can never have enough smiley faces!) That was a fun way to start a chappie! =3

* * *

><p>Anyway, reviews first! REPLYING REVIEWS…. NOW! (I'm lying. It's the next line… [O.o])<p>

REVIEWS!

darkhuntressxir - Yes Happy IS SOOO SCARYYYy! NYAAAA! Eh hem... I just had a total emergency today, I was in choir and... uh... I had to go to the washroom but they kept performing...and the teacher wouldn't let me go... so I ALMOST... yeah, *coughs* I'm not talking about that now, and my co-editor says, "5,4,3,2,1... IT'S FRIDAY! LAZING OUT IN THE SUN! AND WATCH THE VANCOUVER CANUCKS TOTALLY POWN PEOPLE! Sorry, the real thing is that "Research has found that red bananas are awesome! So please eat regular ones instead..."

EternalLoveHitsuHina - Drama... EHHH... I should've rated this story in drama. Whatever... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Anyhow, love YA! :D :D :D :D :D :D (Again, you can never have enough happy faces...)

NamiNavigator - Aww... thank you so much! :D You know, One Piece is awesome... I've been thinking if I should make a fanfic about that... Anyways, thanks! Hope you keep reading and reviewing this story! :3

* * *

><p>Now… TO THE STORY! I … am really sorry for not updating but I had a low level of ideas to write so I drew absolutely a blank.<p>

But you know what? This chapter is dedicated to my friend who is called Eileen. She is a… nice friend, with her secret sadistic side to her… She uh… loves to write tragedy stories… she loves… to kill the main character or anyone dear to the character or even ANY of the protagonists which really throws me off because she's really shy… Well… don't worry, NO ONE, absolutely, NO ONE (in the protagonists) will die. Continuing on…

This chapter is 1886 words! (It's more words I do most of the time so... yeah...) Please consider this as an apology and a very belated Easter gift from me! :3 Thank you very much… now the next thing…

So…disclaimer… for god's sake! I told you! 3 was the magic number. Now how many times do I need to tell you that I do not own Fairy Tail? Whatever…

* * *

><p>For the forgetful people… (The flashback of Chappie 4)<p>

Edo Natsu winced at Happy's fierce expression. The only face he had seen before was the smiling one when Happy and his Earthland self met him.

Edo Natsu muttered so only Wendy could hear, "It'll be alright. Trust me. Earthland Natsu isn't one to back down. And neither am I." he said firmly.

Then without another sound, his footsteps echoed the hallways outside and a 'BANG!' of the sound of a slammed door was evident in the air.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 …. START! :D :) :3 'U' TT^TT YAY! STILL, YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH HAPPY FACES AND SMILEYS!<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

'No one believes me…Happy doesn't even believe me…' Natsu thought sadly as he stepped out the front door.

"Yo, Salamander! The school's having an uproar and another fight is about to start! Join us like you always do!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu who just stepped down the stairs.

'A good fight should get me out of this mood…' Natsu thought deeply as he answered in a carefree tone, "Yeah sure."

After a few minutes of running, Gajeel broke the silence. "You know, Salamander… I was just wondering if you know why my memories of the past are so murky…"

"What?" Natsu screeched in surprise suddenly turning his attention to Gajeel who was thinking to himself.

"You know what? Forget it! How would you know if I myself don't even know! Forget what I asked just now…" Gajeel told Natsu and kept on rubbing his chin like he was in deep thought.

'Except I actually do know… but…' Natsu sunk in to his sea of thoughts. 'I should tell him…'

"Tell me what?" Gajeel suddenly asked causing Natsu to reel in shock to see that he spoke it out loud.

"U-uh…" Natsu panicked. Could it be that I told him that I knew what happened? Or did I just say the last sentence out loud? "You'…" he said quickly as possible which was entirely impossible to hear each word.

"WHAT? DIFFERENT… LOST… MY ... WHAT?… WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAY?" Gajeel blurted out suddenly.

"Nothing!" Natsu immediately answered freezing on the sidewalk like a frozen statue..

"Okay…" Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued sprinting towards the school. "…for now…"

Natsu sighed out loud in relief. Gajeel didn't hear his thoughts… Thank god.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and raced to pick up his pace with Gajeel. Before long, the school was in view as they ran towards it. Natsu thought that time passed so quickly like it was only a few seconds after Gajeel almost found out what he was thinking. He smiled and yelled to Gajeel loudly, "Redfox! Race you!" Gajeel was growling and cursing as Natsu speeded ahead and got the head start.

* * *

><p>Charles's Point Of View<p>

Charles was an expert on WEIRD. She was a cat with wings born from an EGG, next she found out she lived most of her life was with IMAGINARY people, then she found out that she was NOT a cat but a one-of-a-kind species from a alternative world, finally she lost her memories and was confronted by two pink-haired idiots. What sucked was that everything they said seemed to fit in her visions and sounds right…

"Charles! Are you alright?" Happy's voice sounded blurry and when she looked up, she found that Happy's face was dangerously close to her own.

"HAPPY!" Charles screamed and pushed his head out of her vision with her two hands. Charles pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around. She was covered with a blanket and next to her was Wendy. "W-where're t-the… two Natsu's?" Charles stuttered out as she shivered slightly.

"Who?" Happy's face confusedly formed in to a shocked expression for a millisecond and then quickly turned back to curious.

Charles decided to not ask anything about it and continued to speak. "The two pink-haired people that ran away… one of them being Wendy's brother?"

"You're had a nightmare didn't you? No one like that came!" Happy immediately answered which was a bit weird for Charles.

"Oh… yeah, probably it was a dream…" Charles muttered slowly but not really believing it. She pushed the thoughts in to the deepest corners of his mind and gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>Happy's Point of View<p>

'I know that I can't tell her! It won't be good for Charles! It's going to hurt! I can't tell her that traumatic event! Better to keep it a secret…' Happy's thoughts rushed through his head in a second. He was having trouble keeping the calm emotion show on his face, his frightened expression just didn't seem to let him go.

* * *

><p>Charles's Point of View<p>

"What happened to Wendy?" Charles asked slowly watching Happy's face every second.

"Oh, she was just tired from the Sports Day she had at her school." Happy answered quickly. 'Gosh, I can lie so easily. It's really freaky even for me that I can lie like that,' Happy thought inside his mind.

Charles narrowed her eyes at the expression but sighed. "Whatever, make sure when she wakes up you're still at the tea party!"

"Yeah, I will!" Happy replied cheerfully thinking that his plan worked.

Charles mumbled, "He sure falls for it easily… Now I know that there was a tea party, Natsu must've been there! I've got to go to Wendy's brother's school! But where is it?" Charles sighed miserably and rushed to find a 'computer' that was upstairs not even knowing a single thing about how to use these high-tech things...

* * *

><p>Edo Natsu's Point of View<p>

"What the hell?" Edo screamed as he breathed heavily. "HOW FAR DID HE RUN WITH SO LITTLE TIME?" Edo gasped and stopped completely on his motorcycle. (Yes, he couldn't even see Natsu [or Gajeel] on a motorcycle catching up.)

Edo Natsu collapsed on a bench and breathed in large gulps of air. He quietly recalled what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback starts:<em>

"_Eh? Where'd he go?" Edo Natsu peered out the door before slamming it shut._

"_He's so fast!." Edo Natsu squinted before spotting a tuft of pink hair disappearing down the hill._

_He sprinted over there but caught sight of the pink hair again. It was…_

_A girl with ponytails on a motorcycle._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" he shrieked causing the girl to peer over at Edo Natsu._

"_NO WAY!" Edo Natsu shrieked once more as he saw the familiar face. It was a face he recognized immediately._

"_I do not believe this…" Edo Natsu grumbled as the girl made her way over._

"_Hey! I was just chasing after the other me!" the girl replied immediately. "I didn't expect to see you here!"_

"_Uh… yeah…" Edo Natsu stuttered and responded. "Can I borrow your motorcycle?"_

_The girl chuckled. "Sure, since you're the same as me! I mean no one actually knows my true identity since I don't want them to think I'm a girl! Go ahead!"_

"_Wait! You know what happened?" Edo Natsu stared at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes. _

"_Of course!" was the answer and the girl gave Edo Natsu her motorcycle. "After all, I'm you and I have secret informants! Only they know that I'm a girl! Otherwise, I'm a boy to others!"_

_Edo Natsu gaped at the direction of the girl as the girl jogged away._

_He had just seen a pink-haired girl who disguised herself as a boy in public… and he- I mean, she was this universe's … Natsu. He was a girl in this world._

_With his mind still exploding from the sudden amount of information, he hopped on her/his motorcycle._

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

><p>Surprised, huh? Yes, in this world, Natsu is a fake boy who doesn't want to be recognized as a girl. I'm sure you guys never expected that, but continue reading, neh?<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chappie is…. UUPPPP~

Wait, don't throw rotten apples at me~ NOOO not pineapples too! OKAY, OKAY! I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! FORGIVE ME! *runs away* NOOOOOO!

WELL ENJOY! I will reply to the reviews at the end of this chappie ^_^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Fairy Tail. Seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on B2 of the S. Q. series…<p>

"_WHAT THE HELL?" he shrieked causing the girl to peer over at Edo Natsu._

"_NO WAY!" Edo Natsu shrieked once more as he saw the familiar face. It was a face he recognized immediately._

"_I do not believe this…" Edo Natsu grumbled as the girl made her way over._

"_Hey! I was just chasing after the other me!" the girl replied immediately. "I didn't expect to see you here!"_

"_Uh… yeah…" Edo Natsu stuttered and responded. "Can I borrow your motorcycle?"_

_The girl chuckled. "Sure, since you're the same as me! I mean no one actually knows my true identity since I don't want them to think I'm a girl! Go ahead!"_

"_Wait! You know what happened?" Edo Natsu stared at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes. _

"_Of course!" was the answer and the girl gave Edo Natsu her motorcycle. "After all, I'm you and I have secret informants! Only they know that I'm a girl! Otherwise, I'm a boy to others!"_

_Edo Natsu gaped at the direction of the girl as the girl jogged away._

_He had just seen a pink-haired girl who disguised herself as a boy in public… and he- I mean, she was this universe's … Natsu. He was a girl in this world._

_With his mind still exploding from the sudden amount of information, he hopped on her/his motorcycle._

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

><p>So… Chappie 6! ^-^ YAY~ ENJOY PLEASE!<p>

Natsu's Point of View! :D

"Eh… that's… really uh… amazing?" Natsu commented as soon as he got to school. "And kind of- well… I don't know… really huge?"

In front of him was a sight that was bright red and orange. Yes, you heard- I mean, you read correctly, the school was ON FIRE.

"Are you telling me that this was caused by a fight?" Natsu asked cautiously to Gajeel.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered immediately. "That's the C and D classrooms and our stuff that are in that building… that means, we lost even before we got there."

"Y-you mean, whoever loses has their classrooms lit on fire?" Natsu shivered slightly.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?"

"Uh, I'm not really the Natsu you know, I'm his triplet…"

"WHAT? SALAMANDER HAS A TWIN?" Gajeel gawked quite loudly.

"Triplets, my dear friend, triplets." Natsu smugly responded.

"Che." Gajeel grumbled. "Who's the other?"

* * *

><p>Edo Natsu's POV on his motorcycle (Well, it's not his but it technically is… So I have no idea what to say about it…)<p>

"HOLY CRAP! THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE!" He shrieked as (not?) his motorcycle got closer.

(Edo Natsu… sweared? Wow, that's a first. Even with some kind of transportation…)

"Yo!" came a voice from his left.

"Huh?" Edo Natsu glanced over his shoulder. "EEHHHHH? GRAY?"

"Hiya! So… Wassup?" 'Gray' asked casually.

"Uh… hi? H-how the hell are you running so fast?" Edo Natsu asked cautiously.

Gray reaches over flicks his finger on Natsu's head. "You have amnesia or something?"

"Uh, no. I'm ah…" Edo Natsu thinks over it for a minute and concludes that this is definitely not the Earthland and Edolas Gray… must be this world's Gray. "Uh… I'm Edo. The Natsu you know is my triplet. And my other triplet is well… probably at the school… NATSU'S AT THE BURNING SCHOOL? SHIT!"

With that, Edo Natsu sped up and charged for the west wing of the school. What he noticed, was that the fire was spreading to the east wing and some of the kids at the school was in the building…

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

'Fire… fire…' "WHAT THE HECK! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" Natsu shrieked freaking out Gajeel for a second.

"You've always been stupid ever since I first met you." Gajeel bluntly stated.

"SHUT UP! You've only seen me for like 20 minutes!" Natsu yelled back. 'So, I could just show Lucy and the others, my magic and VOILA! Their memories could be back!'

"KYAAAAHHH! THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE! HELP! HELP!" a student ran past Gajeel and Natsu with clothes still burning.

With the sound of the word, 'fire,' I guess you would know what the certain pink haired dragon slayer was thinking.

Without another sound, he ran straight in to the building and started slurping with Gajeel gawking behind.

"S-Salamander…wait… you're… Salamander?" Gajeel gasped as his memories started coming back in a rush.

"Whoa, this feels really weird…" he commented as the memories stopped flowing in to his mind.

In Natsu's view, Gajeel had started dancing crazily. Natsu wondered if the rest of the memories were going to come back like that and he sweat dropped at the vision of it.

"G-Gajeel? Do you perhaps have your memories back?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, so what?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at Natsu's dumb expression on his face.

"DAMN IT! YOU HAVE YOUR MEMORIES BACK FIRST!" Natsu swore loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FLAME-BREATH?" Gajeel growled slowly.

"I SAID, why the hell does it have to be that you have your memories back? You want a fight, Redfox?" Natsu grumbled.

"Dude, we're in a burning building." Gajeel commented before gaping at the before burning school.

"Dude, I ate all the fire."

"YOU'RE ON, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted as his arm morphed in to metal and charged at Natsu.

* * *

><p>Edo Natsu's POV<p>

You know? The first thing you expect to see certainly isn't a commotion in a used-to-be burning building that had no foundation and could easily collapse but still two people were fighting in the first floor of the building with other people running out. Although, Edo was glad that the two weren't using magic in front of these people, he still wasn't glad enough to learn that the two were fighting with fists.

"Hey Natsu! What the hell are you fighting with Gajeel for?" Edo Natsu shrieked in the direction of the dragon slayer with his sword in hand.

"Yo, Edo!"

"Huh, so the Edolas people are here too?" Gajeel asked while exchanging blows with Natsu.

"WHAT?" Edo shrieked in spite of his own confusion. "H-HIS ME-MEMORIES ARE BACK?"

"Yeah, just showed him I eat fire and he danced all crazily like…" Natsu then started to act like a monkey, scratching his armpits and everything…

"SHUT UP FIRE MORON!" Gajeel screamed and tried to punch Natsu but he jumped out of the way.

"More importantly (than Gajeel), I saw this world's Gray and boy, was he a fast runner! He's-!" Edo Natsu was about to explain when..

"Hey y'all! Whoa! If it isn't your other twin!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"I don't know you so I can't consider you my friend but… we're triplets, my dear friend, triplets." Natsu stated simply.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! My mind went on a complete blank! I had no idea what to write so now I just barely managed to come up with the continuing story in a VERY BORING French class… Thank gods for giving me a boring class!<p>

Anyways… replying…

Darkhuntressxir – Yes, Natsu's a girl. TWISTY STORIES! YAY! :D I'm sorry for not updating for like… uh… a month? KYAAA! A MONTH! Wait. Only a week and 3 days… phew. And not even a month passed by when I started this story! (:

SkyKnightDeerHound – Sadly, no. As much as I would like Haru to be the Rave Master one, I just need an even amount of boys and girls in the S.Q.'s. Please forgive me.. TT^TT

NamiNavigator – Yeah, Happy is gullible… we will find out what happened to Wendy, Charles and Happy later in the story, and Natsu A GIRL! To be honest, I didn't really expect myself to add some mystery and suspense in to this story but there you are. Well, it's not really mystery… Blah. Stop reading my blabberings, just read the importance notice below please. :3 Thank you!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story's title will be changed to "The Crossings of Dimensions." Please deal with my sudden notice. I'm sorry! I shall change the name in NAFFMTM too! THANK YOU!**_

REVIEW PLEASE~


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT: THIS STORY USED TO BE CALLED BOOK 2 OF THE SQ SERIES! NOW IT'S THE TITLE YOU SEE ON TOP OF THIS NOTICE!

So... how long has it been… eh, probably a week or so, please don't tell me otherwise!

(Nope, a month.)

O_O NOOOO! IT CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! GYAAAAHHHH!

Disclaimer: No Fairy Tail for me. TT^TT

Reviewers, Arigatou!

Darkhuntressxir – YAY CANDY! *stares suspiciously at you* Is this poisonous? Eh, whatever, candy is candy! (two hours later) *faints* ... ate too much candy... Anyhow, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ONCE AGAIN!

EternalLoveHitsuHina –Chap.5- Thank you! I thought I would die of homework too these days, it totally sucks. :3

-Chap.6- O_o You know, I really dunno where the title came in to my mind but I think it was during a Social Studies Test in the Multiple Choice Questions part...And I got the worst mark ever in Grade 8 for me on that test. TT^TT Oh well, it was totally worth it anyways! THANKS AGAIN! ^_^

* * *

><p>Now, to Crossing of Dimensions... Chapter 6 end!<p>

"WHAT?" Edo shrieked in spite of his own confusion. "H-HIS ME-MEMORIES ARE BACK?"

"Yeah, just showed him I eat fire and he danced all crazily like…" Natsu then started to act like a monkey, scratching his armpits and everything…

"SHUT UP FIRE MORON!" Gajeel screamed and tried to punch Natsu but he jumped out of the way.

"More importantly (than Gajeel), I saw this world's Gray and boy, was he a fast runner! He's-!" Edo Natsu was about to explain when..

"Hey y'all! Whoa! If it isn't your other twin!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"I don't know you so I can't consider you my friend but… we're triplets, my dear friend, triplets." Natsu stated simply.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6… wait no, it's 7! :D<p>

"So… Mister…" Natsu began slowly. "Have you seen a scarlet-haired demon with gigantic feet that crashes down villages by itself whom wanders around here?"

"Nope." A man in his mid-twenties answered immediately. "Wait… never mind, still nope."

Natsu sighed. "This is hopeless." Natsu turned to glare at the man who started this whole thing. "Why did I even do this?"

"GAJEEL! THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!" Natsu yelled over at Gajeel.

"Then, what do you want us to do?" Gajeel growled back.

"I have a problem as well." Edo Natsu replied.

"SEE! Even Edo here has a problem with your suggestion in finding Erza by asking random people!"

"Then what's the problem?" Gajeel snarled at the two.

"The part where you say, "Asking random people…" Natsu frowned deeply as Edo Natsu said something at the same time.

"The part where you say, "Finding Erza." Edo Natsu immediately responded.

"What…?" Natsu and Gajeel turned to stare at Edo Natsu. They gawked at Edo for the supposedly 'stupid' response.

"What? Erza is scary!" Edo Natsu squeaked in protest.

Then Gajeel and Natsu glanced at each other before mumbling stuff incoherent like, "Why didn't we think of that earlier…"

"Let's not search for her…" Gajeel suggested resulting in both Edo Natsu and Natsu nodding.

"HEY! GAJEEL! I FOUND HER!"

"…No… it can't be…" Natsu muttered as he slowly turned his head towards the yell.

Sure enough, this world's Gray stood beside a 'ready-to-kill-Gray-and-the-latter-people' woman.

"Please explain why I was brought here." Erza frowned deeply glancing at the three boys disapprovingly.

"…Ehehe…" Edo Natsu and Natsu chuckled nervously. "Here, ask this guy."

Gajeel found himself pushed in front of the quivering two behind him, "YOU'RE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I AM!"

"Well, we both disagreed with your idea and YOU were the one who suggested it… so naturally if anything goes wrong, it's also your fault." Natsu answered immediately.

"Well, it did go according to plan and we did find her." Gajeel paused after a moment. "So technically, Gray's the one who found her so it's …" he looked over at Gray. "YOUR FAULT."

"Eh? What's wrong with this lovely lady?" Gray asked cautiously as he peered over at Erza.

"Aww… what a gentleman you are! … Unlike these ungrateful children." Erza shook her finger disdainfully at the three frozen.

The former three stood there shocked, all thinking, 'Please tell me this isn't the Earthland Erza… or the Edolas Erza…'

Their eyes twitched spontaneously when Erza started hugging Gray.

"Uh… I can't really um… breathe here…" Gray's voice muffled by Erza's clothing.

"Oh. Sorry, young man." Erza apologetically said.

"Er… I'm about the same age as you and… those whom you called 'children' are too." Gray sweat dropped when Erza's jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Wha…" Erza stared at the three people. Then her glare… err… stare, narrowed down on one of the three.

"Eh… guys? Why is she looking at me so … angrily- EH HEM, - intensifying?" the loser of a very short staring contest with Erza asked quietly to the other two.

"… Don't look at me…" the two said as they backed away slowly.

"Eh? What's wro- … No… Don't come closer… please…" Natsu squeaked numbly as Erza took yet another step towards him.

Then a whole-heartedly run straight at him.

"Wa-Wait… NO… NOOOO!" Natsu yells as Erza glomps him.

"AWW! YOU…" Erza screams happily.

"LOOK JUST LIKE MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER…" Erza smiles brightly with sun rays practically beaming down at her. (Natsu looks like a girl? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?)

Then a sullen atmosphere engulfed her being. "At least, what I imagine she'd look like when she grew up…" She sat down and rested her head on her knees.

"Grew up…?" Natsu cautiously said after being released by the sudden hug of death.

"Well, I kinda… left my sister when she was young so…" Erza mumbled. Then she suddenly jumped up. "WAIT! WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU!"

"Uh… I don't … know?" Natsu immediately responded as he, once again, slowly backed away from the anger releasing Erza.

"YOU'RE CHILDREN FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND ANYWAYS!" Erza declared out loud causing some pedestrians to stare at her with an annoyed glare.

"Eh… Don't know?" Gajeel stepped up.

"DARN IT, ERZA! I'VE FALLEN SO LOW TO TELL CHILDREN MY SADNESS AND BURDEN THEM!" Erza once again exclaimed loudly, and (once again) had pedestrians staring at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know either?" Edo Natsu piped in with caution in his voice.

"SHUT UP! I AIN'T TALKIN' TO Y'ALL!" Erza turned to yell at them.

"Eh… Is it just me or is the lovely lady speaking olden English… " Gray murmured to Natsu and the others.

"I don't know." The three shrugged their shoulders at the same time. (What's this? The fourth time one of them said, 'I don't know?' _)

"Eh… Gray? This isn't the woman we're looking for after all… can you… shoo her away?" Edo Natsu scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"… Sure, but why are you all afraid of … her…" Gray stumbled on words as the former place the lady was at was vacant.

"Did Erza…" Natsu asked slowly afraid that she was still here watching them silently.

And sure enough, his instincts made him jump as the woman appeared behind Gray with a sword in hand.

"G-G-Gray-san…" Edo Natsu stuttered as he once again backed away.

"Nani?*" Gray asked with no hesitation.

"L-look behind you… please." Gajeel said with a slack face.

Even in the current situation, Natsu had no choice but to gape and gawk at a certain iron dragon slayer.

"WHA… DID YOU… just say PLEASE?" Natsu questioned and pinched himself. He gasped, "I-I'm not hallucinating!"

"…" Gajeel could only stare at the idiot who had his jaw hung open at him.

"Y-you…" Natsu tilted his head. "I'm confused…"

(-_- Dude… you're an idiot.)

"AH!" Natsu shrieked and it was Edo Natsu and Gajeel's turn to gawk at Natsu. Did THE Natsu Dragneel just shriek like a girl?

"GAJEEL… You…" Natsu covered his mouth with his hand.

(Sidelines: Gray and Erza are frozen at the sight of the three morons. Erza forgot what she was doing at the moment and even Gray forgot that he was supposed to look behind him.)

"YOU'RE ON DRUGS! WHAT KIND OF HALLUCINOGENS DID YOU TAKE?" Natsu gasped as Gajeel stared dully at the stupid person in front of him.

"No. I didn't take drugs. The reason I said that was…" Gajeel's eyes widened and his head inched back at the scarlet-haired demon- I mean, woman.

Erza raised her arm as Gray slowly twisted his head backwards.

Everything was in slow motion until…

SLASH!

"ERZA, YOU STUPID…"

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

><p>… Now… what do you supposed happened? Not much did happen in this chappie. SOWWRIE…(Sorry…)<p>

Anyways, did you enjoy it? Review now when you click the button below. :D Arigatou!

(Co-editor: Have you followed my advertisements yet? Save Purple Bananas! Eat Regular ones instead!)

(Co-editor: OH! And the monthly special ad! Please donate to the B. P. Foundation to help keep purple bananas non-extinct!)

(P.S. – B.B. Foundation is the Burple Panana Foundation! It was founded by Ambera Chewer, when she was a 4 year old kid!)

Please don't mind my co-editor… she's kinda crazy. (And no, The B.P. Foundation isn't real. At least, I don't think it is…)


	8. Chapter 8

So… how long has it been again? … Never mind, I don't want to answer that. Shall we begin?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fairy Tail. (TT^TT Yes, it's sad but definitely true! So don't sue me!)

REPLIES! AND… GO!

**_Darkhuntressxir_** –Yeah.., Natsu sounds like a girl... :3 Hahaha. Anyhow, thanks for the bananas! (Co-editor - AYE! ARIGATOU FOR BUYING REGULAR BANANAS AND NOT PURPLE ONES!)

**_EternalLoveHitsuHina_** – Yeah Erza's totally scary as usual... Thanks! Enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^

* * *

><p>Sho… dish ish da lash shapsher enshing. (So… this is the last chapter ending.)<p>

Erza raised her arm as Gray slowly twisted his head backwards.

Everything was in slow motion until…

_SLASH!_

"ERZA, YOU STUPID…"

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

><p>Sho… dish is da newsh shappie. (So… this is the new chappie.)<p>

"EHHHHHHH?" The two dragon slayers (and a transportation guy) gaped (or gawked) at the scene.

"N-no… TWO ERZA'S! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Natsu screamed as he was held by the collar of the Erza that appeared.

"So… you dare didn't come home again…" Erza snarled with a wicked expression smirking.

Natsu slowly inched his head around and sweat was dripping every second from his face. "E-erza…"

Erza suddenly let go and glared at Natsu.

"Wait a minute…" Erza reached in to her skirt pocket and pulled out… a pair of glasses.

"Dammit. I still can't live without them…" she cursed as she quietly put them on and blinked a couple of times at Natsu.

"Oh… seriously? I got the wrong person AGAIN!" Erza grumbled and walked towards the other Erza and dragged her away from Gray by the collar once again.

(Let's assume the one that is being dragged is this world's Erza and the Erza that's dragging the other Erza is the Earthland Erza… ^_^")

"Sorry." 'Earthland' Erza said without missing a beat and walked farther away before…

"Hey Scarlet. Aren't you looking to kill a raven haired guy and a pink haired guy that the fortune teller told you?" 'This world's' Erza pointed out as 'Earthland' Erza stopped in her tracks.

(Okay, so 'Earthland' Erza is now known as; First Name: Scarlet, Last Name: Erza, m'kay?)

Scarlet's head slowly turned back to glare at the now trembling four. "D-did we d-do something wr-wrong?"

"…you people dare to trick me…" Erza muttered with gleaming sharp teeth.

Natsu made the mistake in shouting, "KYAAAA! SEE? SHE IS A DEMON!"

(Natsu: What? She completely is! | A/N: Yeah, yeah, we get you, Natsu.)

Erza ran at him at full speed and the sword that mysteriously disappeared after the near escape with this world's Gray's life magically appeared once more in front of Natsu's face. (REFER TO LAST CHAPTER)

Natsu raised his arm up defensively and lit it on fire before he could control it.

"N-NATSU! YOUR ARM! YOUR ARM! IT'S ON FIRE! WATER, WATER, WHERE'S SOME WATER! HELP! MY FRIEND'S ON FIRE!" Gray screamed as he rushed away from the scene.

"Uh… whoopsies." Natsu mumbled as his fire turned off and disappeared as quickly as it came.

However, Erza, the one who attacked, was frozen in shock. And Scarlet Erza, well… she was yelling.

"THE FORTUNE TELLER WAS RIGHT! A BOY WHO CAN MAGICALLY MAKE FIRE APPEAR! HE'S GONNA KILL MY LIFE HERE! DIE YOU FIRE BREATHING BOY!" Scarlet screamed and charged right at him with… the same sword once again.

"Where'd she get the freakin' sword?"

Everybody whipped their heads towards the voice to see a boy with white hair and light blue streaks talking to an orange-haired girl who were sitting on a bench next to them for who knows how long.

After a few seconds of wind blowing around and stuff…

"… AKI?" Natsu shrieked. "FUYU AS WELL?"

"Hey! How'd you know our names? Are you a stalke-" Fuyu snapped at Natsu.

Aki clamped a hand over Fuyu's mouth. "Sorry, he's an idiot. Just ignore him but how do you know OUR names?"

"Uh… well… that's because…" Natsu stammered as he tried to think of an alternative reason.

"'Cause he's your stepbrother." Gajeel commented monotonously.

...

"WHAT?" Aki shrieked with Fuyu forcing his mouth wide as well.

"G-Gajeel… that's too blunt…" Natsu sweat dropped at his statement. "Sorry about him, he's a moron even though what he said was true."

"HEY!" Gajeel yelled and went for a fist colliding the other dragon slayer's face but alas, Natsu ignored it and ducked.

"YOU-YOU'RE MY STEPBROTHER? HOW THE HECK IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Aki and Fuyu shouted at the same time.

"Shut up, you're all so noisy. Stop interrupting my once in three weeks chance to fight Erza." Natsu sniffed and complained. "ERZA! LET'S GO!"

"I do NOT want him as a stepbrother…" Fuyu grumbled. "And who the hell are these people anyways, Aki? Do you know them?"

"… The pink haired guy seems familiar but I can't seem to place him… OH! HE'S THE GUY THAT I SAW FIGHTING THAT METAL GUY! THERE! THAT METAL GUY!" Aki pointed at Gajeel and exclaimed.

"Oi. It's IRON. I-R-O-N. Now shut the hell up." Gajeel shouted back and continued watching the fight between Erza and Natsu.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later…<p>

"I can't believe it… no memories and she still won…" Natsu complained and grumbled as he sat down on the grassy earth.

"Well… you suck." Scarlet commented as she laid down beside Natsu.

"…" Natsu blankly stared at Erza before turning to Fuyu and Aki who were still hanging around.

"I'm your stepbrother by blood… and possibly your cousin by adoption…" Natsu explained unclearly.

"What? How can I be your stepbrother and cousin at the same time- Wait, never mind. I don't want to know." Fuyu sighed and positioned himself on a tree branch.

"So you STILL don't trust me." Natsu exclaimed and stood up dusting his pants.

"Of course, who would expect me to trust a guy who suddenly says he's your stepbrother." Aki pouted like she really wanted another relative besides her winter brother. (Perhaps she does… ^_^")

"…Yeah, I guess so." Natsu nodded slightly and started to walk off.

"Hey, Natsu! Where're you going?" Edo Natsu hopped off the ground and sprinted after him.

"You know, Edo? Your personality changed after we came here." Natsu suddenly said without any clue that Edo Natsu asked a question. "Or maybe it was during the time before this happened…"

"What's up with you suddenly?" Edo Natsu glanced up and down Natsu as if scanning him.

"No particular reason."

"Okay then…" Edo Natsu sighed and kept pace with Natsu. "You do know we just left Gajeel back there with the 2 Erza's and Aki and Fuyu, right?"

"Yeah. But I have a feeling we'll meet them again later." Natsu said carelessly.

"WAIT!" two voices simultaneously yelled but disappeared as soon as Natsu and Edo Natsu turned around.

"Weeeiiirrdd…" Natsu and Edo Natsu commented together.

And then… SPLASH!

* * *

><p>Side story: What actually happened.<p>

"WAIT!" Fuyu and Aki shouted together but suddenly there were hands over their mouths and was gagged. Simplest to say: They were just drugged and kidnapped.

* * *

><p>AND DONE T HIS CHAPPIE! KYA! I HAVE NEWSPAPERS TO DELIVER. SORRY IF IT WASN'T ANY LONGER! I'VE GOT TO GO! SORRY!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

The next chapter is up! So… less talk and more story, neh?

THANKS! PEOPLEZ! HERE YOU GO:

Darkhuntressxir Chapter 8– Yeah... the sword... just Erza and her instincts on pulling the sword... And also yup! This is just the beginning of this crazy story! Ah... my crazy co-editor... You can tell by the typed words that she is crazy...

Hiatus Note - Thanks! Do you have exams? Eh... anyways I ACTUALLY SURVIVED! WOOHOO, IT'S SOME MIRACLE! ^_^ YAY! :3

GoldenRoseLuceTanya - Yup, two Lucy's. ...Actually, there's three but one of the Lucy's gonna come next chappie and some Nalu on the way as well... not really romance-y but definitely strong friendship and nakama-ship

And disclaimer: GYA, GYAGYA, GYAGYA. GYA! GYAGYA! (I, don't, own. KHR! Trust me.)

* * *

><p>SO… yeah. This is the previous ending of the previous chapter. :D Enjoy!<p>

"Okay then…" Edo Natsu sighed and kept pace with Natsu. "You do know we just left Gajeel back there with the 2 Erzas and Aki and Fuyu, right?"

"Yeah. But I have a feeling we'll meet them again later." Natsu said carelessly.

"WAIT!" two voices simultaneously yelled but disappeared as soon as Natsu and Edo Natsu turned around.

"Weeeiiirrdd…" Natsu and Edo Natsu commented together.

And then… SPLASH!

* * *

><p>Now… the new start of the new chapter! :3 Enjoy!<p>

Let's just say Gray had just threw a bucket of water on Natsu and well, half of it got on Edo Natsu as well… so yeah.

"WHAT THE HELL, GRAY!" Natsu and Edo Natsu shouted. Well, more like only Natsu. Edo whimpered.

"Huh? I thought you were on fire! How'd you get rid of it? Was there a pool or a stream or a lake somewhere? Or did you roll on the ground? Wait. There's no lake or water filled holes around here! We're… AH! THE FOUNTAIN, WAS IT?...!" Gray blabbed until Natsu punched him in the face.

"Shut up." Natsu growled and continued walking before Gray tried to butt in with his continuous talking. Edo Natsu blinked a few times before deciding to ignore the two bickering people.

Edo Natsu hummed a quick tune before stopping abruptly hearing a yell in the distance. Two shouts in fact.

"Hmm?" Edo Natsu raised an eyebrow before glancing behind him. "Eh? Gajeel? Why're you yelling?"

"H… HEL… HELP… HELP!" Gajeel panted as he pulled to a stop in front of the three. "E-Erza's killing me… BOTH OF THEM!"

"Ah?" Edo Natsu shivered and robotically peered over Gajeel's head and saw…

Two red-haired demons rampaging streets towards the 4 of them. At least that was what it looked like to Edo Natsu. "G-Guys! S-stop! LOOK!" Edo Natsu grabbed the shoulders of this world's Gray and Earthland Natsu, spun them around and made them have a clear sight at the two spectacles slowly storming towards them.

"E-E-E-Erza…" Natsu and Gajeel stuttered at once.

"I have an idea." Natsu immediately stated.

"What is it?" Gray, Edo Natsu and Gajeel asked spontaneously.

"Let's… um… damn! I can't remember the word!" Natsu grumbled and scratched his head.

"Run?" Gajeel offered and they ran.

"YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Natsu yelled while sprinting for his dear life.

"It's 'WORD' NOT WORDS! And besides, who in the world can forget the word, 'run'!" Gajeel growled back at Natsu.

"Shut up! Everybody has moments where they can't remember a word that's less than four letters!" Natsu responded immediately.

"Only you." Gajeel taunted and it earned him a thwack from Natsu.

"Guys!" Edo Natsu shouted. "Come on! Don't fight now! They're coming!"

* * *

><p>Time SKIP~ (It's seriously amazing how laziness can affect oneself…)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hah… ha… hah…" the group sucked in giant gulps of air after an unexpected run.<p>

Gray was the only one that seems fine except for a few beads of perspiration that slid down his face telling the others otherwise.

"Darn you, Gray. How could you run… so … damn… fast?" Natsu gasped as he peeked out from a corner. The two Erza demons were still running through town and ran right past the cul-de-sac where the four man group was hiding at.

After forty five seconds…

"Oh my gosh… this is so freaking tiring…" Natsu swore as he kept his pace, sometimes even faster, but still kept his pace since the two Erzas discovered them. Both Edo Natsu and Gajeel fell victim to the two Erzas. Only Natsu and Gray were left.

"DEAD END! DUDE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Gray abruptly stopped when he saw a road block.

"THIS WAY!" Natsu screamed as he pulled the non-responsive Gray towards another road.

"Goddammit. I can't run much farther." Natsu cursed as both of the Erzas got faster and faster.

"Whoops…"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

KABLAM!

Then silence emerged…

Leaves rustled.

Birds chirped.

People squawked… (No. Scratch out this last one. PEOPLE DON'T SQUAWK, DON'T GET ME WRONG!)

* * *

><p>And… err… ah… what can I say? Time skip once again?<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up with a pounding headache and as he peered around, he spotted Edo Natsu, Gray, both of the Erzas, and last but not least, Gajeel.<p>

"EHHHH? W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE AS WELL?" Natsu shrieked. "WEREN'T YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

"Hmph. This old lady was shouting kill the hummingbird when she pointed at us. And then a bunch of elderly started chasing us. Earthly" This world's Erza grumbled "And I had to pull Scarlet along with me and we started chasing you but you guys kept on running away."

"Oh, and she still insists on killing you." Erza explained carelessly while holding a strong firm grip on Scarlet. "I mean Scarlet here wants to kill you."

(Never mind. I'm gonna change the names to Erza S. (Earthland) and just plain Erza, (this world) and Erza K. (Edolas))

"W-Why exactly?" Edo Natsu was almost too afraid to ask.

"You know… we visited this fortune teller and then the fortune teller told her that she will disappear from this world by the hands of a fire-breathing boy, his blue flying cat and his other friends. Well apparently, so far, it is coming true and that's exactly why she wants to kill you right now." Erza explained carelessly as she pulled a rope out of nowhere and tied Erza S's hands together behind her back.

"Oh." Edo Natsu gave a simple and short reply.

"Well… now what are we going to do…" Erza frowned and slumped down, leaning on a wall.

"First things first. Where is this place?" Natsu worriedly said as he scanned around the room.

"Ah. It's an old abandoned building that's supposed to collapse if anyone went in." Erza exclaimed before noticing the words she said. "… Collapse if anyone went in…?"

As if on cue, the whole building began to rumble and bits of dirt and dust came flying down from the floor above.

"I suppose we should get out of here." Gray blinked a couple of times and muttered quietly.

"Yeah." With a single response from Natsu, Gray, Edo Natsu, Gajeel and himself stood up and started sprinting towards the door.

"Eh…" a voice sounded behind him, "It's actually this way."

"Huh?" the group turned and saw Erza dragging the Earthland Erza towards a wall.

"Watch," Erza mumbled and kicked the wall. The whole wall crumbled to dust revealing a grassy field and…

The building promptly collapsed.

A bunch of "KYAAA!"s and "NOOO!"s and also don't forget the "BAM! KABLAM!" and a final "BOOM!" sounded loudly to the neighbors.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza demanded as she stood up at the side of the huge pile of rubble with dirt and dust covering her clothes.

"Yeah… I think everybody made it out…" Edo Natsu sighed with relief.

"Oh yes… I suppose you youngsters should go back to school now… shoo, shoo." Erza frowned un-approvingly.

"AREN'T YOU THE SAME AGE AS US?" Natsu rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Oh, are we? But alas, I'm homeschooled so too bad now off with you kids." Erza smirked. "And if you don't know your way back… Well… just try your best. You don't want Erza S. here to kill you, right?"

"Doesn't she only want Natsu? We can just give him to you." Gajeel smiled evilly.

"The fire-breathing boy, blue flying cat AND his friends."

"Oh."

"Actually, just follow me. I'll get you to the school." Erza said diligently. "Just make sure to avoid those weird old ladies that attacked us..."

* * *

><p>And Done. I didn't really like this chapter but I got it done in two days because on Sunday, I had a really horrible barbecue party with my parents' friends.<p>

This is basically what happened:

There were… TONS of food. And this is what I ate: One rib, one gigantic marshmallow (non-roasted), two cups of coke and finally one cup of sprite. That's all. (I'm weird, ain't I?)

Then we played badminton. It was a kiddie court. I mean, it was smaller than the normal sized ones. The kids wouldn't let me and a teen friend play. So whenever they took breaks (washroom breaks, eating breaks… etc.) We played. Once, my friend even went as far as to taking a birdie and putting it in her pocket. Dunno why though.

Basically that's all I did and the only fun part about the barbecue was that I took my dad's blackberry and phoned a friend and talked to her for the rest of the BBQ party. Except the fact that the adults talked/laughed/whispered SUPER LOUDLY.

Yeah, so all in all, it was horrible.

Anyhow, Review please~ Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

NYAAHH! I'm so, so, so, so sorry for this late update… I'm so useless… *depressed* (Inner more insensitive self: Now, it's time for Chappie 10 of the Crossing of Dimensions! Did I mention that I accidentally wrote the content for Chapter 10 in Chappie 7? Well, I fixed it already so whatever!)

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not/never will be/isn't possibly mine.

So… moving on!

GoldenRoseLuceTanya - There we go~ Next chapter is up~ Enjoy and (SPOILER) next chappie has NaLu in it~

* * *

><p>So… please enjoy the new chap… chap… wait, this is the end of Chapter 9! Just a moment…<p>

"Doesn't she only want Natsu? We can just give him to you." Gajeel smiled evilly.

"The fire-breathing boy, blue flying cat AND his friends."

"Oh."

"Actually, just follow me. I'll get you to the school." Erza said diligently. "Just make sure to avoid those weird old ladies that attacked us..."

* * *

><p>Okay, now! Please enjoy the next chappie! CHAPTER 10, here goes!<p>

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gajeel growled at the pair of Natsus that loudly hummed "Happy Birthday."

"Well, so they could get their memories back easier!" Edo Natsu exclaimed happily.

"But did you have to burn his hair?" Gajeel frowned menacingly.

"Nope! But I always wanted to do that without him jumping up to fight!" Natsu smiled cheerfully alongside the 'supposedly' Earthland Gray which currently had a frizzy burnt raven haircut.

"Okay, I kind of agree with you that the striper is annoying but why did you have to do that as well?" Gajeel grumbled while pointing at a group of bullies from the school that apparently was set on fire by some mysterious substance.

"Fine, fine. But Lucy was being attacked by them!" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_Hey, Gajeel! Isn't that... Lucy?" Natsu asked cautiously, very cautious to be exact of the Erza Scarlet behind them._

"_Yeah, is that … Seriously! There's the stripper as well!" Gajeel yelled._

"_LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he blew a huge fire at the bullies who were attacking Lucy._

"_Wha- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lucy gaped and turned to the source._

"_Na-Natsu?" Lucy gawked. Then she bit her bottom lip and turned away leaving Natsu with a clear question mark on top of his head._

_Natsu frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Immediately, Gray ran over to Lucy with Natsu, Gajeel and Erza._

"_What did you do?" Gray questioned suspiciously._

"_Who knows? I don't know…" Natsu tilted his head a little to the left to show that he was clearly confused._

"_I mean the pile of burnt bodies over there. Of course you know. You did it." Gray rolled his eyes._

_Natsu suddenly thought up of a plan. 'Maybe if I show them magic, they'll get their memories back!"_

"_That was real magic. I just burnt them a little bit… it's not like they're dead… or maybe they are… I could've overdone it." Natsu explained and laughed sheepishly. "No, no. Don't bother telling me that magic doesn't exist! Because of course it does!"_

"_Hm… then what magic do you use?" Erza asked eyeing him._

"_Oh…" Natsu took a deep breath and blew fire at Gray. "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."_

_Of course, the result was Gray's singed hair. Not only singed but kind of burnt as well. (And on fire if I might add.)_

"_And Gajeel here," Natsu continued as Gajeel transformed his arm to iron. "Iron Dragon Slayer Magic!"_

"_Follow me!" Natsu grinned widely. "I'll explain afterwards."_

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

><p>"So… do you have any idea where you're going?" Gajeel stared at Natsu disbelievingly.<p>

"Nope, no idea at all, whatsoever." Natsu smiled like an idiot causing Gajeel to whack him painfully on the head.

"Didn't you say we were going to the school before?" Edo Natsu rolled his eyes at his other self's cluelessness.

"OHHHH… right." Natsu sighed and grumbled slightly. "Back we go."

When they got there…

"Okay so this is magic…" Natsu started explaining.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is totally harmless, correct?" Both Grays and both Erzas asked at the same time.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gajeel muttered and motioned Natsu to continue.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes-<p>

"I don't get it." Gray frowned with a dumbfounded expression.

Natsu growled silently before whacking the Earthland Gray with his burning hand. "Do you guys get it?"

This world's Gray had the same reaction and evidently, got the same response from Natsu.

He then looked over at Lucy who was still unresponsive to his explanations, out-of-nowhere greetings and random questions. Natsu sighed and saw the rest of the people shaking their heads as well.

"Aww. COME ON… Now I have to explain this AGAIN."

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes-<p>

"Nope. Still don't get it." The two Grays sounded simultaneously. Earning a kick in the groin, ouch.

The Earthland Gray glared at Natsu before mumbling, "Who CAN get it with your explanations?"

Natsu frowned deeply before beckoning Gajeel and Edo Natsu to talk.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes-<p>

"Oh… I see…" The two Erzas' crossed their arms making them look frustrated, which in reality, they were.

Silence occurred for the rest of them before plopping down in to a crisscross position on the floor.

This world's Erza chose to break the silence by saying, "So… the fortune teller was right? In a good way?"

Erza Scarlet growled before sighing a little and responding, "Yeah I guess…"

"Can I see the fire again?" The Earthland Gray and Erza asked before Natsu lit up on fire, the fire larger than before, and the flames were licking the ceiling.

But something was wrong this time… something was very wrong.

The whole room burst in to flames and everything burned. However, since this is Natsu's own fire, it was a serious problem that he could not control it and couldn't eat it. The school was once again a flaming building.

* * *

><p>30 minutes ago… somewhere I don't even know…<p>

"Hey, Ivan-sama. The stupid siblings are here to see you."

"Thank you. And hello to you two." Ivan turned to the two standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir. I have important news." The girl immediately stated with her head bowed down as both of them stepped in the doorway.

"Report."

The boy bowed lower before exclaiming, "Natsu Dragneel of Earthland had the idea to make the stolen memories come back. He was showing them his magic."

"Ah… excellent. A great chance almost never comes this soon. Both of you. Sabotage it, make the whole building burn and you will be rewarded well."

"Hai." They said before backing away with their heads still down out of the doorway.

"Thank you very much… my two agents, Aki and Fuyu-kun…"

* * *

><p>HAH? AKI AND FUYU? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Stay tuned to find out and apologies to all the readers for updating this late. Gomenasai~<p>

Review onegai~ (P.S. Onegai = Please in Japanese)


	11. Chapter 11

Okkie-dokie… To clear up any confusion (or what-so-ever), I AM CURRENTLY IN BANFF, AB, CANADA right now and no, I'm not home, it's called vacation. Although, yes, I'm still trying to update as soon as possible but who can when they're in a car for almost 18 hours per day? Well, I'll be back home on July 12th (arrived 1 day ahead of schedule), I believe and probably the updates will resume up to date so… apologizing for any inconvenience.

Dear Diary… Never mind. This isn't a diary. Ah. I'm in Calgary now…

July 09, 2012. I'm in Revelstoke! Time for sleep~

July 11, 2012, Okay… yesterday, I had a seven hour drive back to the Lower Mainland! And it WAS SO DAMN FREAKIN' HOT AND MOIST! GYAH! HORRIBLE! ER… technically the drive from Calgary to Revelstoke was hotter and sweatier but still THE SAME!

Right… I'm gonna post this no-no note to the Critics United of fanfiction and it's gonna be on the bottom of this chapter… I don't care who wants to read it or not, but it's just there to express my opinion about the CU… And to sorta let my pissed-off self cool off by ranting about it…

Disclaimer: NYA! I don't own Fairy Tail's manga… (Or the Anime… also or the characters / setting/ voices/ sounds… etc.)

* * *

><p>So… now it's da time ta re-view the end of Chappie 10~<p>

30 minutes ago… somewhere I don't even know…

"Hey, Ivan-sama. The stupid siblings are here to see you."

"Thank you. And hello to you two." Ivan turned to the two standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir. I have important news." The girl immediately stated with her head bowed down as both of them stepped in the doorway.

"Report."

The boy bowed lower before exclaiming, "Natsu Dragneel of Earthland had the idea to make the stolen memories come back. He was showing them his magic."

"Ah… excellent. A great chance almost never comes this soon. Both of you. Sabotage it, make the whole building burn and you will be rewarded well."

"Hai." They said before backing away with their heads still down out of the doorway.

"Thank you very much… my two agents, Aki and Fuyu-kun…"

* * *

><p>Hah? Are? What? Aki and Fuyu? Eh… whatevs … FOCUS ON THIS NEW CHAPTER. CHAPPIE 11~<p>

"GYAHHHH!" screamed Edo Natsu. He was currently running in circles in panic and crashed in to Gajeel.

"EHHHHH?" Natsu shrieked himself before shaking his head and pinching himself to see if it wasn't a dream.

Gajeel growled, "You really have to control your fire."

"But it definitely WASN'T me!" Natsu complained as he ran out of the room. "I did NOT cause the burning building… okay. It was PARTLY my fault but I CAN'T EAT THESE FLAMES because they're mine~"

Gajeel frowned at the comment before exclaiming, "You know? I smell gasoline…"

"Aha! I told you it wasn't me!"

"Still your fault, flame brain!" Gray grumbled at him. Natsu gaped at him in surprise, "You already recovered your memories, ice block?"

"Uh… nope. It was just a sudden urge to say it…" Gray shrugged his shoulders. "More importantly… shouldn't we be getting out of here by now?"

"Ah… yes." Gajeel nodded and sprinted off. "HEYYYY! DON'T SPRINT OFF AND LEAVE US!"

"Hey wait. Where's the blonde girl?" Erza stopped and looked around.

"Didn't Lucy say that she was going to the washroom?"

"I'm NOT going to get her! I can't even stand a second in this heat!" This world's Gray growled out before pouting. Earthland Gray nodded and said, "Of course you aren't. This guy is because it is his fault we are stuck in a burning building."

"Aww… I seriously don't even know where the girl's washroom is!" Natsu protested as Gajeel told him.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu coughed in the smoke and ducked by a flaming column as the ceiling cracked a bit.

"LUCCCCYYYY!" Natsu shouted before gagging for shouting too loudly.

Natsu squinted around the debris when he finally found Lucy hiding behind a column that was about to collapse. "God damn…" He muttered as a deadly aura evolved around him.

Before anybody knew anything, the collapsing column was falling on top of Lucy who shrieked and desperately covered her hands over her head.

* * *

><p>AH! SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I'M REALLY SINCERELY SORRY. One thing, the next chapter will contain a REALLY dramatic scene… which involves quite a few cases of NaLu… if you don't want to read it… yeah. Just saying… And Gray and Erza gets really overprotective…<p>

NYAHHH~ ~~ SO SORRY~~~

(P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED IN THREE DAYS OR EVEN EARLIER, I PROMISE!)

_**IMPORTANT**_: HAH! IT'S ALREADY UPDATED!


	12. Chapter 12

Ah, I updated two chappies in a row…

Okiee~ This is overly dramatic so… get ready and READ~

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail~

* * *

><p>Previously on Crossing of Dimensions…<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu coughed in the smoke and ducked by a flaming column as the ceiling cracked a bit.

"LUCCCCYYYY!" Natsu shouted before gagging for shouting too loudly.

Natsu squinted around the debris when he finally found Lucy hiding behind a column that was about to collapse. "God damn…" He muttered as a deadly aura evolved around him.

Before anybody knew anything, the collapsing column was falling on top of Lucy who shrieked and desperately covered her hands over her head.

* * *

><p>Now… on Crossing of Dimensions Chapter 12~<p>

Lucy couldn't hold it anymore, she HAD been ignoring Natsu because of the messy handwriting that he sent to her (making her think he was crazy or something…), but who can ignore someone who had just saved your life?

"Why Natsu? I didn't even know you! I ignored you so why'd you save me?" Lucy screamed at the pink-haired boy lying under the pillar.

"L-Luce… you're my teammate and f-friend… you k-know me deep inside of y-you… you r-remember…" Natsu weakly stated as he wheezed painfully.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as Natsu went in to a harsh coughing fit. "Don't die!" she yelled as she watched fearfully at the blood.

Lucy's mind suddenly hurt. Rushes of memories exploded in to her. She saw herself crying to a familiar pink haired boy who was reassuring her that Fairy Tail doesn't blame her. She saw herself yelling at her dad and her friends who came searching for her. But she still didn't see magic in any of her memories… not the magic Natsu talked about. A pounding in her head made her collapse.

"L-Luce…" Natsu weakly muttered at the fallen comrade.

Lucy fell in to unconsciousness causing Natsu eyes to widen with horror as debris and the ceiling suddenly decided to collapse. Natsu stumbled on to his feet pushing the pillar off with unknown strength and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the way of the pieces of the ceiling.

He carried her, bridal style, and barely made it out of the building before it completely collapsed.

'Oh… I think I just killed a school...' Natsu thought as the building collapsed. 'More importantly… Gray and Erza… I guess I can't blame them if they start killing me for this…'

And that's exactly what happened…

"What the hell, Natsu? You even hurt Lucy!" Gray screamed at Natsu who was coughing in to his fist making Gray feel like he was mocking him.

Erza looked at Natsu sternly. "Natsu. You should know better than to lie that it is harmless. And know that if you hurt people, you can't get away with it."

The words stung Natsu, 'Why would I even want to hurt Lucy willingly? Why do you think I rescued her if I wanted to hurt her?' He couldn't talk with the lack of air that was in the building before. Instead, he painfully gasped for air.

"I'm taking Lucy," Gray muttered, eyes shadowed by his hair, "So you can't hurt her." With that, he roughly took Lucy off Natsu who was still gagging from the smoke.

But as that happened a blue silhouette flew over to Natsu. "Nattsssssuuuu~" the thing purred.

"KYA! NATSU, WHAT HAPPENED?" A blue cat, Happy, shouted as he glided down, his wings disappearing as it should when landing and had the present people gaping and gawking.

"Is that a… flying cat?" a humongous amount of whispers erupted at once.

"What the…" Gray breathed as he saw the blue cat flying over to the salmon-haired boy.

"NATSU! Charles and Wendy already set off to rescue Fuyu and Aki~ You're the only person that can help them! Gray, Lucy and Erza seemingly don't have their memories back yet so it's only you! Can you stand and fight, Natsu?" an out of character Happy blurted out.

Gray felt a twitch coming along as if that weird flying cat was talking like he wasn't even there! Wait! THE CAT WAS TALKING!

Natsu wheezed a little and gave a small painful Natsu-like grin. "H-Happy, just get m-me over there and we'll kick some butt!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy smiled at the regular Natsu-like grin. His tail wrapped around Natsu's waist and flew away at a frightening speed.

Before Natsu could leave out of their earshot, Gajeel and Edo Natsu heard a faint cry, "Gajeel, Edo! *coughs* I'll race you~"

Lucy, who was on Gray's back, feebly asked, "Hey Gray… do you think what Natsu said about magic is true?"

After a moment of hesitation, Gray answered, "Lucy, you shouldn't believe what an insane person would say, "he reassured her, but even as he said that, he couldn't help but think at the bizarre cat he just saw…

If Gray had paid attention to Lucy, he would've heard this.

"But true enough…" Lucy thought as she faded from the conscious world, "…magic is real."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12 ENDS HERE~ Did Lucy get all of her memories back? Woo hoo~ Awesomeness~ YES! FINISHED TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE~<p>

Reviews for Chapter 10: darkhuntressxir: Ooohhh... how did you know? EYAHHHHH~ You're good with this stuff...


	13. Chapter 13

So… I'm getting ready to eat lunch and deliver newspapers but I'm too lazy. Anyways, shall I begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

Lucy, who was on Gray's back, feebly asked, "Hey Gray… do you think what Natsu said about magic is true?"

After a moment of hesitation, Gray answered, "Lucy, you shouldn't believe what an insane person would say, "he reassured her, but even as he said that, he couldn't help but think at the bizarre cat he just saw…

If Gray had paid attention to Lucy, he would've heard this.

"But true enough…" Lucy thought as she faded from the conscious world, "…magic is real."

* * *

><p>Now… Chapter 13…<p>

Natsu breathed in and out slowly to clear the smoke out as Happy flew towards a castle that was in sight. "W-where- what- WATCH OUT!" he screamed as a helicopter flew high speed towards them.

Happy swerved out of the way just in time to see it trailing them. Natsu frowned, "Isn't that the helicopter where Edo fell down from…?"

He stared at the person in the pilot seat and exclaimed with a light bulb on top of his head, "Ah! Then that guy must be the guy that sent us over to this alternate world!"

"What?! You saw who it was, Natsu?" Happy asked as he continued to fly to the destination.

"Yeah, I burned off the tape or whatever you call that. The only thing I know about is that he's from Raven Tail and is roughly 30 or so…" Natsu replied casually.

"Oh…" Happy answered with a disappointed expression.

"Let's knock him out first!" Natsu exclaimed and Happy swerved upwards and rammed right through the window of the helicopter.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu shouted as a big stream of fire burst through his mouth which knocked the man unconscious. "Way too weak…"

Happy looked behind the pilot's seat and to his surprise, two girls were lying there. "Neh… Natsu? Do you know a girl with brown chestnut hair in pigtails and another girl with short straight hazelnut brown hair?"

Natsu grumbled while trying to control the helicopter and mumbling, "How would I know the difference between hazelnut and chestnut brown…" He shook his head before responding, "Err… no?"

"Oh," Happy said dejectedly before saying, "I found two girls tied up back here."

"Untie them, Happy." Natsu said before landing the plane on the roof of the castle that Happy had flown towards before. "Phew…" With that, he rushed back to his furry cat friend.

"One of them is starting to wake up…" Happy muttered before saying, "Apparently they're sister or something like that because they look so alike…"

Natsu waved hi at the girl with short brown hair. She squinted and squealed when her vision focused itself. "Umm… Hi…?"

She nervously smiled showing her teeth that was missing one front tooth. 'She must be around 10 or so…' Natsu realized as he saw the tooth that had grown halfway. "Happy, go and tie up that helicopter driver." He saw Happy nod before looking over at the girl.

"He-Herrrrlllo." She had difficulty pronouncing her words. "Mrry narm ish Hamu." (Hello. My name is Hamu.)

"H-Hamu? Well, hello, I'm Natsu."

"… Natsu? Mry shister her ish rookring fror shromerome rame Natsua…" Hamu said with a wide smile. (Natsu? My sister here is looking for someone named Natsua…)

"Natsua? Uh… well, I'm not him or her or whoever that is but you might want to escape because we're kind of at the enemy's base right now…" Natsu responded slowly.

"Orh. Orkay. Brut Ri cran't reave mry shirster her." She replied quietly. (Oh, Okay. But I can't leave my sister here.)

Natsu pondered for a minute before saying, "How about after I rescue two of my friends, I'll come back here and I'll help you escape?" he suggested.

Hamu nodded immediately. Happy came out and waved hello to the girl, "I'm Happy, a talking cat!"

"OOH! ISH SHOOO CRUUTEEEE!" (OOH! IT'S SO CUTE~~!)

Happy felt his cheeks get pinched by Hamu before flying over to Natsu. "Well, I'll see you later."

Natsu sighed after his headache of trying to understand the girl disappeared when he stepped out of the plane. "So… where to?"

After 10 minutes… Natsu and Happy are seen in a hallway inside the castle. Natsu growled under his breath and pushed open a random door. He peered inside and realized it was the woman's washroom. "Whoops…" he stumbled away before continuing to walk past many doors. "It's a gigantic maze."

"Hey Natsu!" Happy suddenly called. "Look at this!"

Natsu rushed towards where Happy was pointing at. "What the hell… they even keep cat food and tuna in one separate room?! Is there a cat here or something? Eh… whatever. Let's go, Happy. Happy…?" He turned to see Happy munching on tuna. "HAPPY!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Natsu. It was so good that I couldn't resist." Natsu rolled his eyes and took Happy's hand before dragging him down the hall further.

"Whoa…" Natsu muttered as he stopped to turn to another hallway on his left. What was surprising was that huge golden statues were on either side of it. "Who knew the Raven Tail guild had so much money…" He turned in to the hallway and walked along.

After a few minutes, Natsu arrived at a huge wall of fur… and a dead end. "Um… who keeps a wall of fur at the end of a hallway?"

Happy shrugged as he happily munched on more tuna that he brought along. "Who knows? Rich people?"

Then the whole hallway shook, the wall of fur disappearing from view and in front was a huge trophy room. Natsu's jaw hung loose. "What the hell…"

A gigantic MEOW sounded and Natsu peeked in before settling his eyes on a huge ball of fur. "A…a cat THAT SIZE! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Happy squealed in fright and grabbed Natsu with his tail. "NATSU! IT'S A GIGANTIC BALL THAT'S GOING SQUASH US!"

Natsu growled, 'It was sure to pounce on them,' he thought. Then a smell caught his sniff in the air. "…Happy? Throw your tuna over there and run away as soon as you do that…"

Happy sounded sad but agreed as he threw his tuna over to the giant ball of fur and flew away as fast as he could through hallways.

Before long, the cat collided with an object and Natsu went flying in to another human.

And it was… Wendy and Charles?

* * *

><p>Oh… I don't like this chapter. I had a writer's block halfway while writing it and I felt it was completely rushed because I needed to go to piano class since I have a piano exam coming soon… Well, just… The next chapter will be better! I presume…<p>

Please review and er… enjoy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
